


Testing Stimuli

by ExpertNewbs



Series: In The Name of Science [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In quiet moments when no one was looking Yasmin would run a hand across Curie's arm or play with her fingers teasingly. The now synth found that her body reacted with fire to the touch of her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping I kinda captured Curie.

When Yasmin found Kellogg Curie thought she saw a flicker of something her systems registered as hope on her otherwise crestfallen face. When she was informed that her son was with the Institute the the Miss Nanny bot watched as all of her new found optimism slinked away from her very being. 

She watched the violent reaction and even helped her companion fight the man who took her son, but Yasmin did not come out unscathed. A bullet wound of less than serious consequences found it's purchase on her shoulder from Kellogg's gun. Although the human didn't take care of it herself Curie made sure to inject her with a Stimpack after removing the bullet.

*

Curie looked at the young woman passed out on the floor only a few feet away from Kellogg's body. The bags under her eyes had only gotten darker despite the fact she had finally started to get the daily recommended amount of sleep. Scars, both old and new, peppered her body, some from guns or knifes, other from the chems she tried to hide.

As the woman jerked in her slumber Curie wished, if not for the first time then defiantly not the last, that she had real arms, human arms, that she could reach out to comfort the woman with. But alas she was stuck in the "female version" of a Mr. Handy, doomed to never have the luxury of being something more than an automaton.

*

When Curie asked Yasmin if she could find her a body the exhausted woman cracked a smile and touched her metal body in a way she registered as gentle.

"Of course, you should've asked sooner." Her accent was thick and Brazilian, although her dialect was strangely American. Curie found it quite interesting.

"Well you see mademoiselle Yasmin, I wasn't sure it would be, how do you say, appropriate to ask."

Yasmin laugh, a belly laugh, and smiled again. "Of course it was an appropriate question, it's what friends are for."

If she had facial muscle and skin, Curie knew she would be smiling and blushing at the same time.

*

After Doctor Amari transfer her memory, personality, and everything in-between, Yasmin helped her take a walk around Goodneighbor. Curie couldn't tell if it was the new legs or the fact that her tanned companion had her arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

It was odd having to breath. She was afraid that she would just suddenly stop dead if she forgot to inhale and exhale. It frightened her and for the first time she could feel a heart beating in her chest. Again, she couldn't tell if it was Yasmin or her fear.

That night at the room they rented Curie could finally run real fingers through Yasmin's hair as she tossed and turned from nightmares.

*

In quiet moments when no one was looking Yasmin would run a hand across Curie's arm or play with her fingers teasingly. The now synth found that her body reacted with fire to the touch of her friend. 

There was one instance in particular that stood out though. They were both in Sanctuary, currently lounging in Yasmin's house. Curie was toying with the chem station and thus wasn't particularly involved with her surroundings, meaning she missed Yasmin sneaking up behind her. 

"Curie."

She spun around to meet the doe brown eyes of the strong Brazilian woman much closer than she had anticipated them to be. "Yes Yasmin?"

"Are you interested in an experiment?"

"Mademoiselle Yasmin, I will always be interested in furthering science."

Upon uttering those words she felt a hiccup in her hearts standard pace when Yasmin's hands found their way to her cheeks. She leaned in slowly and pressed their foreheads together, forefingers playing lightly with Curie's short hair.

"Are we testing stimuli?"

"Yeah," Yasmin breathed before pushing their lips together softly and shortly. "In the name of science."

When Yasmin did it again Curie knew that perhaps this new interaction between them, these kisses, were not in the name of science after all.


End file.
